Rudolph in Space
by Doggerwolf
Summary: When Rudolph, Zoey, Slyly and Leonard are launched into space, it's up to them to release a satellite. Meanwhile, Slyly and Leonard set up a plan to get Rudolph and Zoey together.
1. Out to Launch

It was an amazing day in the village.

At the Rocket Science University, Rudolph, Zoey, Slyly and Leonard were doing a special tour when they came to the launch pad.

"And this here," said the tour guide, "is our most recent project that will be launching tomorrow, the _Mistletoe_."

Everyone looked up to see the shuttle. It was so tall that one person fell back while looking up. The large fuel tank it was attached to was the color of wood. The rocket boosters were just as tall.

"Those rocket boosters could go up my ass." Slyly whispered.

Rudolph punched him.

"The shuttle," the tour guide continued, "will release a satellite that will allow Santa to look at the other kids around the world to make sure if they're on the right list. We've been able to use enough technology to make it invisible so that other astronauts from Earth will not be able to see it. And now," she clasped her hands, "we will have four each of you to tour the shuttle." She motioned towards Rudolph and his three friends.

As the four walked forward, the others in the crowd murmured in excitement when they realized it was Santa's most famous flyer.

The four got on the elevator. Slyly pushed the button, which made the elevator go up higher than a normal one.

As they entered the shuttle, they saw the beautiful tower through the front windows off to the side. The mountains were off to the other side.

"It's beautiful," Zoey gushed.

"Well, not as pretty as you," Rudolph said.

She blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mission Control, a trainee by the name of Manny was working on equations for tomorrow's launch. Manny was rather good looking: brown combed hair and bright eyes.

"Manny, what're you doing?" said a feminine voice.

He spun around to see his crush Gloria, another trainee. Both of them were elves. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore glasses that went in front of her blue eyes.

"Gloria!" he blushed. "Just writing a few equations."

He accidentally rested his elbow on the launch button.

* * *

Up in the shuttle, the four friends were about to get off when they heard the most violent rumble underneath them.

"Wh-what's going on?" Zoey stammered.

Rudolph already sensed the trouble and hopped into the command seat. "Get in your seats!" he yelled. "We're going to launch."

The three others did so.

Just then, the shuttle shook violently as it lifted off the ground.

* * *

Manny turned when he heard the noise, just as the shuttle lifted off the ground.

"Oh, shit." he muttered.

"Manny, what did you do?" Gloria asked frantically.

"I think I accidentally hit the launch button."

"Oh god we're going to get fired."

* * *

Rudolph was surprised by the shuttle's power. It felt as if a huge bull had ran right at him and hit him in the stomach. His back pressed against the seat.

Their heads rattled. The _Mistletoe_ didn't stop shaking.

Just then, the rocket boosters separated. It wasn't as violent anymore.

A few minutes later, the external fuel tank released. It was all over.

They unbuckled their seat belts and were surprised as they started to float around.

"Uh, guys?" Zoey said. "You might want to see this."

They all floated towards the window and looked out to see a dark black void surrounding them.

They were in space.


	2. Communicating

Back on Earth, Gloria was pacing nervously.

"This is great. Now I won't even be able to get a job."

"Gloria!" Manny said. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. As long as no one finds out, "We'll be fine."

Just then, _"_ _Come in! This is Rudolph!"_

Manny stopped. He knew that name anywhere. If there was any such person named Rudolph, it would be Santa's most famous red nosed flyer.

He ran over to the screen, which at the moment was static. Then it formed the image of the flyer.

"Rudolph! This is Manny. How many of you are up there?"

"Four."

Just then Slyly floated in the background and then vomited into the toilet as he held onto it.

Manny grimaced. "Anyway, in order to get down, you need to find the gravitation switch. So look down and you'll find a switch that says 'regulate gravity'. Do you see it?"

After a pause, Rudolph said, "Found it!" He pulled it and they all fell flat on the ground.

"Wait!" he said suddenly. "What about the satellite?"

Manny looked at Gloria. He knew by the look on her face that it was time to say the unthinkable.

"Well... the only choice you have is to release the satellite yourself."

* * *

On board the _Mistletoe_ , Rudolp's heart sank. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't an astronaut. He didn't know how to release a satellite.

But he looked at his three friends. They had the same expression that told him it was now or never.

"Okay," he turned back to the screen, "I'll do it."

"All right." Manny said. "Over and out."

Rudolph watched hopelessly as the screen went blurry until it went into the fuzzy black and white static signal.


	3. The Matchmaking Plan

Slyly walked towards the bedrooms and opened the door. Leonard was sitting on the bed and was nervously biting his fingers.

"Hey Lenny, what's up?"

The polar bear looked back at him. "Oh nothing."

"Oh come on." The fox jumped up on the bed next to him. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to make it back to the ground."

Slyly was surprised by this. "Hey, we will get back down and we'll see Earth before you know it."

"Well, that's not the only thing I'm thinking of," he said, "I'm also thinking about Rudolph and Zoey."

Slyly looked puzzled. "What about them?"

"Well, you know that they would be perfect for each other, right?"

Slyly thought for a moment. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I knew that from the start, but I can't stand to see them worry about their feelings for each other."

Suddenly, Slyly sat upright. "That's it! I got it! All we have to do is set 'em up!"

"Huh?"

"Look, here's the plan: you talk to Zoey, I'll talk to Rudolph. And if they both like each other, we just get them to look each other in the eye and to admit their feelings for each other!"

"Hey! That might work!"

"Well then," Slyly clasped his hands together, "let's get to work."


End file.
